


栗子蒙布朗

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 2





	栗子蒙布朗

弗朗西斯和亚瑟家的清晨往往是在D大调小步舞曲悠扬的乐声中开始的。弗朗西斯喜欢在起床后放上一张莫扎特，当轻快舒缓的乐声流淌进屋子的每一个角落，他会打开咖啡机，烧上开水，准备好茶叶、牛奶和方糖，再将牛角包放进烤箱，然后轻手轻脚地回到卧室。

通常这个时候，亚瑟刚刚从被窝里坐起来。他睡眼惺忪，沙金色的头发乱得像鸟窝，睡衣松松垮垮地挂在身上。他抬起胳膊掩住嘴，打了一个困意十足的呵欠。

他看到了站在门口的弗朗西斯。

“帮我把衣架上那套衣服拿过来。”他指使道。

“遵命，小少爷。”弗朗西斯说。他右手放在胸口，还略微弯了下身子，像是一个毕恭毕敬的仆人。这滑稽的样子落在亚瑟眼里，他第二个呵欠还没有打完就轻轻笑了起来，抬手揉了揉眼睛。

“别笑了。”弗朗西斯取下挂在衣架上的白衬衫和西服外套，远远向亚瑟头上扔去，盖住了亚瑟的脑袋。“抖个机灵就把你乐成这样？”

亚瑟止住笑，把罩在头上的衣服扯下来：“不，我只是觉得你这样太蠢了。”

“对，你说得都对。”弗朗西斯说，“快把你的泰迪熊睡衣脱下来吧小少爷，你都快三十的人啦，该穿上正装去上班了。”

或许很难有人会相信一个成年男人晚上居然还会穿着泰迪熊睡衣睡觉，但亚瑟就是这样的男人。这件睡衣在他瘦削的身上显得有些宽大，他刚刚醒来不久，比同龄人更显年轻的脸上还微微泛着潮红，祖母绿的眼睛像是清晨的森林，氤氲了一夜的水汽在晨光中泛起潮湿，仿佛随时都会落下雨来。充满童趣的泰迪熊睡衣领口，一片深深浅浅的吻痕若隐若现，像是稚气的引诱。

只有我见过这样的他。喜欢穿泰迪熊睡衣的律师先生，初醒时像个小孩子的柯克兰。他的身上还留着我的痕迹，只有我能在这件睡衣底下留下这样的痕迹。

亚瑟的睡衣还是不太合适。弗朗西斯想着，突然觉得口干舌燥。他起床后还没有喝过一点水。

毫无征兆地，弗朗西斯单手环过亚瑟的腰。这让亚瑟被惊得瑟缩了一下。他才刚刚把衬衫抖开，还没来得及穿上。他正要甩开那只手，却感到脊椎上落下一串极具挑拨意味的轻吻。他又惊又怒地想要挣脱，但弗朗西斯仿佛是用唇给他下了咒，所过之处酸软无力，下巴上的胡茬惹得他浑身像过电一样酥麻。他不得不用手撑着床，紧紧咬住唇，将差点就要脱口而出的喘息尽数咽回。弓起的光洁背部在身后人的视线中完全裸露，微微颤抖着像是一根绷紧的弦。

亚瑟在心里无声地哀嚎。他早该知道让弗朗西斯陪自己换衣服多半要被吃干抹净。这个人总是有办法简简单单地让他不争气的身体兴奋起来。

“……放开我。”亚瑟含混不清地说，唇齿间压抑着微微的喘息。“今天是工作日……”

弗朗西斯在他的后颈落下最后一个吻。

“这样就前后对称了。”

“你有病吧？”亚瑟有些愤怒。他试图掰开弗朗西斯放在自己腰间的手，但他被弗朗西斯刚才的撩拨弄得浑身乏力，而罪魁祸首还埋在他的侧颈啃咬他的锁骨。

“你这样让我怎么去上班？”

弗朗西斯从喉咙里笑了笑：“反正你那套衣服一穿，就什么也看不见了。”

亚瑟无言以对。

谁也不会想到不苟言笑的柯克兰律师在床上是怎样的旖旎。弗朗西斯得意地想着。他一板一眼的西装下全是我留下的吻痕。

他终于肯放开亚瑟的时候，亚瑟忿忿地瞪了他一眼——但由于眼角湿润的缘故，根本毫无威慑力。

“你这家伙真是随时随地都能发情。”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说，同时迅速穿上衣服，“托你的福，今天又浪费了不少时间。”

“这话恕我原句奉还。”弗朗西斯托着下巴饶有兴致地看着他，“要我提醒你昨晚你是在哪里就开始脱我衣服的吗？当时你还说……”

“闭嘴！”亚瑟恶狠狠地吼道。

他们一起在洗脸台前刷牙。弗朗西斯喜欢在这个时候用左手环着亚瑟，当然那只左手必定是不大安分的。亚瑟满嘴牙膏泡沫没法说话，只能拼命挣扎以示不满。他越是挣扎，弗朗西斯就越是来劲，最后演变成一边刷牙一边用空闲的那只手打架，于是刷完牙以后两个人都累得气喘吁吁。但弗朗西斯还有力气托起亚瑟那颗乱糟糟的脑袋，跟他交换一个充满泡沫味儿的吻。亚瑟难得温顺地回应自己的丈夫，像是闹过脾气又被哄好的小猫。

但小猫在吃早饭的时候又闹起了脾气。“你今天放了多少糖？”亚瑟皱着眉问。

弗朗西斯莫名其妙：“一匙也没放。只有牛奶。”

“太甜了。”亚瑟放下茶杯。他瞥了一眼手表，眉头拧得更紧了。“快来不及了，我得走了。”

“这全都怪你。”他愤怒地回头喊道。

弗朗西斯无辜地耸了耸肩。眼见亚瑟就要出门，他突然在背后说：“亲爱的，你是不是忘了什么？”

亚瑟回过头，脸上既有怒气也有疑惑。

弗朗西斯指了指自己的脸。

亚瑟翻了个白眼。他快步走到弗朗西斯身边，在那张欠揍的脸上吻了一下。


End file.
